Swimming pools may be heated by recirculating pool water through one or more solar panels made of black rubber tubing or the like laid on a roof and exposed to the sun and other elements. Rubber and, to a lesser extent, plastic are the materials of choice for the tubing as they are resistant to corrosion by salt carried in the pool water and, unlike copper tubing, do not leave a stain in the pool. However, in order to effectively heat an average pool, the surface area of solar paneling required should, according to Australian Standards, be 70% of the total surface area of the pool. For instance, if an average pool has a surface area of 40 m2, then the surface area of solar paneling required to be installed on a roof will be 28 m2. This is a relatively large proportion of the roof devoted to supporting solar paneling for a pool, and may be unsightly and problematic to maintain. Furthermore, such a large surface area of solar paneling, being exposed to the elements, may deteriorate over time and, particularly where the solar paneling is made of rubber, is a target for cockatoos and some other birds who enjoy pecking at, or even eating, the rubber material. Still further, the exposed solar paneling may be subject to the cooling effects of wind or frost, thereby prolonging the time required for the water recirculating through the tubing to attain the desired temperature.